Lust a prima vista
by JunkieFiction
Summary: Lust from the first moment. Based on A Loving Scoundrel. She's always dreamt of the perfect average little life with a loving husband.. but the man her heart is set upon is a diehard bachelor with beautiful women as his hobby! KaixHil
1. Lose to Gain

So I have a couple of things to say before the story begins.

This is a KaixHilary thing and it is written for my buddy darkphoenix(random numbers which I forgot) and other KaixHil fans... The idea was hers I just wrote it out. It's based on the book "A Loving Scoundrel" but I'm gonna try to make not exactly like the book because then it'll be shitty. Meaning that Kai will be a little perverted. XD

I haven't watched beyblade in long but I'll try to keep them in character, if I can. There might be some ocs if I run out of characters but most of it is with the beyblade characters.

The title and summary are temporary because my dad's being annoying and wont give my time on the pc... sorry for it's shitiness! Rated high for somereasons on the warnings thingy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the storyline... Mwahaha you cant sue**!

**Warnings:** Swearing, pervertedness, and only IF there is aHUGE demand there'll be lemmons because I reeeaaaallly don't like writing lemmons seeing as I never have written one. Also becauseI prefer the pairing TysonxHilary. And last but not least, I don't know much about poker so it might be wrong, I tried. Enjoy and feel free to drool over Kai! Hehe.

_Italics_ - thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter One. **

Lose to Gain.

"Sir, I would advise you to not-"

"Shut up Yuriy and fetch me another drink! Do you hear me!" The slate haired man said sloppily to a man standing on his left, wearing an extremely worried expression on his face. He then leaned forward on the grass like table where cards lay around pots of money. He looked an older, grim man in the eyes, who just stared back with a confident smirk on his face. "There is no way I'm going to loose to a sly mutt like yourself." he almost whispered. "I'm so secure of it that I place another hundred-"

"That's it?" The older man interrupted, still wearing his smirk. "Just a few more bucks? A person of your wealth really wouldn't have a problem burning this kind money; you really don't want to risk this do you, Hiwatari." His voice was spiteful as he spoke the younger man's surname. It seemed he was taking advantage of his opponent's drunken state and was egging him on.

The younger man growled slightly.

"Fine! How much money do I have on me Yuriy? I'll place it all here!" He said raising his voice.

"Or better yet, why don't we each place our most prized possessions? Or is that too big of a risk for the great Kai Hiwatari?" Shadows danced on his face shading his eyes like sunglasses. They both looked at each other, the younger man struggling to keep his eyes open; but his glare remained as effective as ever. He looked at the cards on his hand and could faintly make out the symbols and numbers. He held a straight flush; confidence grew within him and he mentally apologized for using his dear Dranzer as a betting object, but he wasn't going to let the likes of this man humiliate him. He had a reputation to protect after all, inebriated or not.

"Well, well, aren't we a little over confidence Boris? But still I fail to see what you could put forth that would be of my interest." He said smugly, whilst placing his hand in his jacket pocket and held something tight. It had a cold, circular, block-like texture.

Boris clicked his fingers, and immediately a man with a tray came to his side and lifted some sort of card from it. He took the card from his butler's hand, and placed it on the table as part of the pot. Kai's eyes widened and moved swiftly from the object on the table to his opponent.

"Eh?" as it was all his intoxicated mind allowed him to summon from his lips.

"This, son, is the one thing that separates men, from boys." His smirk widened before he continued. "I am willing to give you a chance to win over my company, if you are willing to risk _it_" he hissed, hinting towards the object Kai held in his pocket.

Kai began to laugh; it filled the silence in the tense room. Yuriy shook his master at the shoulder and tried to talk some sense into him, but Kai simply shook him of rather violently and continued to grin; he had allowed himself to have one too many drinks, therefore failing to see how little sense this all made. Why would a man like Boris _risk_ his own company in a gamble game?

Kai removed the rounded object from his coat pocket and placed it on the table, this caused everyone in the room to gasp: It was the legendary blade of Phoenix, Dranzer. This particular spinning top belonged to a group of four legendary beasts trapped within objects called Beyblades. Kai was the owner of the Phoenix, and it held immense power within it; the kind that people like Boris always schemed to get their hands on. His eyes were fixed on Boris, and he noticed his eyes grow wide with some kind of hunger, before he returned to the game.

"Adequate." He said trying to conceal his excitement. "Very, very adequate. I didn't think you'd have the guts to gamble such a valuable and famous object… I obviously underestimated you Mr. Hiwatari." Kai sloppily let out a quiet "hn" sound. "Well then, now that the bets are down why don't you show us your hand?" Boris requested.

"Pardon me Mr. Hiwatari, but I personally feel that Mr. Balkov should place his hand first since he was the one that-"

"Quiet Yuriy! No one asked for your opinion." Kai snarled. He unsteadily placed his hand flat on the table to show his perfect straight flush.

"Beat that" he remarked whilst gently rubbing his nose as a sign of confidence.

Boris smiled and looked from Kai's cards, to his own. A moment after, his hand was revealed.

Kai took a moment to let what he had just seen sink in. He looked at the hand his opponent had placed down blankly, and observed Boris while he reached his hands out to collect his prize, his eyes revealing from the shadows as he did so. Kai's eyes widened immensely and he felt a headache of frustration and confusion form around his temples.

"There's no way, there's no… way. Where did that ace come from it's… not possible. Take your hands of my Dranzer you, you filth!" Kai lashed out and slammed his hands hard on the poker table. Yuriy tried to calm him down, but his rage was building up in his intoxicated mind.

"The best man won Hiwatari, fair and square. We had a bet and really, I must thank you for this grand prize; I promise you it is in safe hands." He laughed as he said this and turned to walk away.

"Get back here! I haven't finished with you Boris!" Kai raged but was held back by two brawny men.

After putting up a fight, Kai was walking towards his limo, rage grasping every inch of him. He was struggling to walk in a straight line and hold his body weight up in his lethargic state, but his rage worked as motivation to keep him going until he reached the long, black Mercedes – which was parked on a lively lit road despite it was well within the hours of the night. He didn't even wait for his driver to open the door for him, but simply walked in and slammed the door causing the windows to almost shutter. Just as they were about to leave, he realized he had forgotten his jacket in the grand mansion, and ordered one of his workers to go back and get it, not waiting for his return.

The next day Kai woke up in a most comfortable bed which was placed inside a grand room; his bedroom. His head was throbbing madly and as he sat up and massaged his temples gingerly, as an attempt to rub the pain away. He opened his eyes and looked directly into the window, which seemed to lead into a balcony, next to his bed. He then realized that he was fully clothed as he was before he went out last night. He tried to recall his memories and suddenly felt cold and empty inside, but he couldn't comprehend why. He chose to overlook this feeling for the time being and turned to the other side of his king-size bed and smirked to himself. _'Well that's a first' _he thought as he saw that it was empty.

He felt a rather bad smell tickle his nose irritably - he obviously had had too many drinks last night, and having slept with his clothes on didn't help him much either. This triggered his already aggravated stomach so he got up and rushed to the bathroom, which was connected to his room, covering his mouth with both hands. After the ordeal was over, Kai took off his jacket and dropped it on the white marble floor, whilst heading for the sink to splash icy cold water at his face which seemed much needed… everything from the night before was still blurry. He decided to engage himself in a shower, before looking for anyone that could tell him what happened.

After five minutes or so, he was done and placed a towel around his lower body before his jacket caught his eyes. _'Is Dranzer still in my pocket?' _He remembered having placed his beloved beyblade in his pocket, but it concerned him that he didn't hear the connection of the metal and the floor when the jacket was dropped. He scattered around the jacket with his hands for any indication of the object resting within it, but there was none. He felt the cold empty feeling within him become more obvious from the side he had cast it on as he began to rush to his room and look through every draw he could find, just to make sure he hadn't misplaced it when being drunk. When he failed to find anything, he rushed downstairs and searched for the nearest maid or butler, his now furious eyes fell upon a maid.

"Emily!" he snarled.

The woman immediately turned around and raised her brows at the sight of her half naked master. "Y-yes sir?" she replied.

"Where is my Dranzer!" he questioned, the anger emitting from his voice intimidated the maid.

"Sir, I-I wouldn't know you came home late last night and Yuriy said…" she was blushing madly and tried to avoid looking at him in order to keep her sentences coherent.

"Where's Yur…" He cut her off, but stopped as he heard voices coming from the waiting room.

He began to walk towards the source of the noise, leaving the infatuated maid to continue her daily routine. As he was nearing the room, the voices became louder and he was able to recognize both of them. He stood at the door and saw a red-haired man with dashing ice-blue eyes, who was dressed in quite a formal manner, talking to Yuriy. He wore a rather concerned expression on his face, which lightened to a smirk as soon as he saw the slate haired man standing at the door way.

"Ah, Yuriy don't tell me he betted away his wardrobe as well." He said.

"Tala, I'm really not in the mood I can't find my…"

"Dranzer? Yes Yuriy was just telling me about that. It seems that you lost him in a poker game" Tala replied.

Kai's mouth opened slightly.

"I played poker? And betted my Dranzer! Yuriy where were you whilst this was taking place! And why the hell don't I remember." He said, his anger rising by the minute.

"Sir I tried to stop you but you simply wouldn't…."

"Woah, woah, calm down buddy you haven't even heard the worst of it yet." Tala said.

Kai looked at his right hand man questioningly.

"What's next in line of stupid things I did, lose it to Boris?" he said sarcastically, little did he know that he was actually correct.

Tala cleared his throat and his eyes traveled around the room avoiding Kai's. This caused Kai to raise an eyebrow. He then realized why his best friend was doing this, had it not been his Dranzer at stake, he would have been quite amused at how ironic the situation was but this was far too much for him to take - he lost Dranzer to a fiend like Boris.

Tala and Yuriy – Kai's butler – waited to see what Kai was going to do and looked to see if they were able to remove any sharp/valuable objects that were within his reach. However, the reaction they had expected did not come; Kai simply turned around and headed for his bedroom. Once he stood before the bedroom door, he turned the knob and the whole mansion almost shook at the force of which he slammed the door. Tala stood at the bottom of the stairs with the butler looking in the direction of Kai's room, and heard something being kicked.

"Ouch, that'll hurt him when his nerves cool down." He said jokingly and Yuriy simply looked at him in agreement.

"If only the Master had stayed to hear the most recent news, maybe that would have made him feel a little better." Yuriy said thoughtfully.

The only time they knew of Kai to get violent was when it concerned his beyblade. He was usually pretty straight-forward and although he hardly ever bared a smile, all his employers respected him greatly and many people were fond of him. He was witty and appealing which were the main qualities people admired about him. However his outburst didn't surprise anyone, it just simply startled them – and amused Tala.

A while later, after Kai had cooled down, he arrived downstairs again. He was greeted by his workers and saw that Tala was still there, sitting on the couch in the grand living room. He immediately stood up when he saw Kai enter the room – this time fully clothed.

"Feeling any better?" he said.

"No. I feel retarded that's how I feel like a complete fucking idiot. Nevertheless, if by feeling better you mean 'calmed down' then yes, I am but I doubt it'll last long." He said, whilst sitting down and filling a glass with alcohol.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, when your jacket was retrieved last night something else came along with it. Something that'll, I don't know, make you feel less of a retard?" Tala snorted, allowing Kai to fill his cup.

"This situation amuses you doesn't it?" Kai was glaring at him.

Tala laughed. "Of course not, I feel terrible really. Anyway, Boris cheated. They found a spare box of cards under his seat, meaning it wasn't the best man who won after all. Plus you were drunk." He took a sip from his drink.

Kai's expression didn't change.

"That's impossible." He said simply.

"What is?"

"Tala, you know better than anyone that I can _never_ get drunk." Kai smirked.

"Oh yeah… that's odd. He probably spiked your drink." Tala replied.

"That bastard. And of course he cheated! Did you honestly think a rat like Boris could beat me _that_ easily? He had to get me drunk to even remotely stand a chance and even so he knew he couldn't win by that alone… Did they find any sort of proof at least?" He looked somewhat hopeful at the last question.

"See that's the thing, I highly doubt Boris would still leave the evidence, there's no way of proving he did anything wrong."

"Two can play at this game, Tala." Kai's expression was now sinister. "He stole my Dranzer from me, and I'm going to get it back no matter what."

"Sounds like you have a plan." Tala stated out the obvious.

A little while later, Kai and Tala were walking past the less fortunate streets of Russia. It was dark and they were quite far from the safety of their rich neighbor hood, however both men were quite used to these streets, as it was a place that brought back a lot of unhappy memories.

"Gosh Kai, couldn't your plan not involve coming here? This place gives me the creeps look at how filthy everything is." Tala said, walking close behind Kai.

"No one forced you to come" Kai replied bluntly.

"Heh yeah I wasn't going to let you wander off alone, I mean look what happened when you went to the…" He was cut off by Kai's shushing.

"These streets are full of thieves and outlaws. I need to fight fire with fire, if I'm going to get Dranzer back." He looked back and smirked at his friend. "I need a rat, to bring down the rat." He said smugly.

Tala shrugged and continued to walk. Whilst they were searching for someone sly enough to sneak into Boris' grand mansion unnoticed, there had been a couple of attempts of people pick-pocketing them; however no one was quick witted enough to outsmart Kai.

As hopeless as it seemed, it had to happen tonight. Kai wasn't willing to let his Dranzer be held captive by Boris any longer. He just couldn't stand it, the thought alone bothered him. He had to prove to himself as well as his bitbeast that he'd never use it as a betting object, not while still sane anyway. To him, it was almost a matter of life and death, and he needed someone professional to do this dirty deed.

Whilst in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice the feeling of something creeping down his pocket. It was almost pitch black so it was hard enough to notice anyone standing right next to you; this person was obviously the kind of person Kai was looking for. He quickly reached into his pocket himself and took a tight grasp of the person's hand. It was bony, almost feminine. He could feel the tension between them as the thief stopped dead in his tracks having realized that he had been caught. Kai turned to face him and held his wrist to stop the boy's fist from reaching Kai's face. He then smirked.

"What do you know Tala; it looks like we found him." He said, dragging the boy under a streetlight so that he could make out what his new partner in crime looked like.

He was taken aback at the sight. The boy didn't look like a boy at all, he had striking female features. His ruby eyes shone with slight anger, possibly at the fact that he hadn't manage to successfully rob Kai. He had messy mahogany hair framing his elegant face from under a grubby hat; he was tall and thin, yet not tall enough to be able to look Kai directly in the face.

"Let go o' my 'and!" He shouted. His voice wasn't very masculine either; Kai guessed that he had yet to reach puberty. His features were far too delicate for him to be a male let alone an older one. He just couldn't understand it, there was no way a boy could be this beautiful; there was no way this kid could be a boy because then he wouldn't feel as he did towards him. Kai had a knack in women, he couldn't be wrong when he saw a beautiful one and everything told him that he was starring one in the eyes at this moment.

Tala approached them; he didn't seem to see what Kai did.

"He looks a little young, don't you think?" he said.

"Don't underestimate him because of his age Tala; this kid almost robbed me blind." He said, not removing his eyes from the boy's. "What is your name?" he asked.

"It don't concern you, now lemme go!" he replied, he held an expression of determination of his face.

Kai looked at Tala and smirked.

"I beg to differ. You're going to be doing me a favor, therefore it does concern me." He said.

"Tch. so you think buddy! I aint givin' my group away to the likes of you, I don't care what yer do to me!"

Kai was almost certain that this kid was female now, so he couldn't help but get a little turned on by _her_ last sentence. However, he had to make sure somehow, regardless of his guts never being wrong. The _boy_ struggled to get out of his grip but Kai was far too strong.

"I don't want you to snitch about your _group_ I just need you to do me a personal favor. Infact, you'll even get a reward if you do a good job. Now make this easier for the both of us and stop squirming." He said calmly.

"Oh yea, and why should I trust yer?" The thief replied.

Kai chuckled.

"I don't see you having any other choice." He said.

"How old are you anyway?" Tala asked, still concerned about the thief's age.

"'Round 15" he replied having calmed down a little.

Clearly the thief was an orphan due to the fact that he wasn't sure of his own age. Just as he was engaged with these thoughts, Kai felt his stomach getting elbowed and let out an "oof" and bend over, releasing his grip on the thief. However he ignored the pain having noticed that his thief was about to run away and quickly caught him around the waist. It was small and nicely shaped under the baggy shirt and jacket. His other hand accidentally fell where the thief's chest was, and Kai could tell that there were concealed breasts there – he was convinced that she was female now. He was surprised at how lucky he had been, not only had he found an obviously talented thief, but it just happened that she was a very beautiful one too. Kai was sure to enjoy this, although he'd have trouble controlling himself as her looks and attitude were very alluring. Normally, Kai would have girls falling head over heels, just to steal a fleeting look from him, but this girl seemed to be able to resist his charm which excited him. He'd have to work to _have_ her as he wanted… he was curious as to why she was disguised in the first place, but figured he'd keep pretending he hadn't found her out for the time being.

"Will ya let go of me man! I'm not gonna help you with nothin'!" She shouted.

Kai and Tala both chuckled at her choice of words.

"Ah so it's settled then, you will help us." Tala said, still chuckling.

"'Yer deaf or what?" she didn't appreciate two obviously loaded guys laughing at the way she spoke.

Kai wasn't willing to explain to her that she had just used a double negative, and what a double negative was for that matter. He tightened his grip on her to stop her struggling and avoid being hit in more painful areas.

"How about you tell us your name?" He requested.

She calmed down having realized that there was no point in struggling, he was clearly too strong. She sighed.

"Hil" she said.

_I bet that's short for something more feminine. _Kai guessed, and then smirked.

"Now we're getting somewhere, I'm Kai Hiwatari, this is my buddy Tala Valkov. I got myself into a little mess last night and so I came here in search of a thief… but I'll tell you more somewhere safer to say." He explained.

"Heh, ya want me to do yer dirty work eah? I gettit, you have a reputation to look after." She said sarcastically. "My group is gonna go lookin' for me ya know, they're gonna realize I'm missin' sooner or later." She tried to free herself from his grip again.

"Don't worry, we'll return you safe and sound." Tala reassured.

"Yer don't gettit do ya! We have rules 'ere I cant just leave, you might as well kill me after this coz chances are I wont have a place 'nemore." She roared.

Kai then stopped and turned to face her once more, he looked into her beautiful glaring eyes and almost sank for a moment, but caught himself again as he noticed the colour in her cheeks. She was blushing; maybe she couldn't resist him after all.

"Like I said, there'll be a reward. I'm not so cheap as to let you do this for free." He said smirking. "Now come on, before your group arrives."

Hil gritted her teeth at his arrogance, but this only resulted to him carrying her over his shoulder, and they headed out of the alleyway towards a dark taxi-like car.

* * *

Hmmm wonder what Kai's pervy mind'll do next, poor Hilary haha. Next Chappie will be in Hilary's POV.

Let me know what you like/dont like about it and if I should continue or throw in the towel! Thanks!


	2. Surveillance

**Hey fellow readers, sorry for the long wait... I have no ispiration and the book isn't helping because I really don't want to make it exactly like the book... but it seems to be going that way. OO ah well shit happens I guess.**

**Anywho's, my friend said there's no humor in the story... but honestly this isn't my kinda writing style, I don't do well with romances so I'm trying my best. Apologies if it ends up being crappy. If people want to me to concentrate more on the humor side of the story then I will, or I could just stick with romance... but bear in mind that I have a weird sense of humor that ends up being more stupid - therefore I think _more_ humor than romance from me would spoil this story. XD**

**Also, I'm not going to write Hilary's POV in the way she speaks because frankly, I can't be bothered, and it would get confusing.**

**Having said all that, enjoy the next chapter of the story.**

**Disclaimer **and **warnings** pretty much the same as the last chapter. Also, uber short chappie, I apologise for that to. -curses writer's block-

_Italics_ - This means the character's thought when in normal POV, and Character POV. If that makes sense.

**

* * *

Chapter Two **

Surveillance (just 'cause I like the word)

**Hilary's POV** (start's from when Kai's looking directly into her eyes)

_Uh oh… my cheeks are firing up I can feel it, but why? What's up with this guy, it's like he can see right through the disguise… I've never known anyone to do that before, it's served me quite well up until now. Maybe…No way he's probably just gay; of course he'd be able to se through my disguise! Why else would he be able to tell the difference? But that doesn't add up, he's so… so handsome, I've never seen anyone as good looking as him. Then again maybe he can't tell that I'm a girl, I'm just being paranoid. Urgh, rich people. _

_Why the hell is he looking at me like that…I outta kick his where it hurts, pervert. No wait, I'm a boy he can't be a pervert. I wish he'd just say something. _

"Like I said, there'll be a reward. I'm not so cheap as to let you do this for free. Now come on, before your group arrives"

_Reward me arse! That won't help me, I don't believe this guy, is he deaf or just plain retarded? I really shouldn't have shown my anger like that though, now he's carrying me, this is sooo awkward. Help I'm getting kidnapped! Heh, yeah Hils like anyone would care about a thief like you. –sigh- I'll try kicking him now that he least expects it. _

_"Argh! What was that for!" _

_Heh-heh for being such an arrogant ass… damnit he didn't release his grip even abit. _

"Let go 'o me yer bastard!" _yes, I'm hoping he'll listen. Stupid huh? What else is there to do… I can't trust guys like him, he'll probably end up sending me to- okay now we're getting into a rich lookin' car. This can't be good; I really should be getting back but I've run our of ideas. Oh and look at this, I'm sat in between the egoistical asses so there's no chance of escape. _

**Normal POV **

So they got into the car, with Hilary sat opposite Kai, because he could tell that she felt uncomfortable between them; however she was still well away from the door. Kai motioned his hand at the driver to begin driving and turned his attention to the thief.

She quickly removed her glance for him and turned it to the floor of the car, he cheeks turning red again. She didn't know why, but his gaze had that kind of effect on her; it was probably his _gorgeous_ silver-amethyst eyes. With that thought, she avoided making eye contact with him; she didn't want to give herself away, if she hadn't already.

"Right, now I guess I should explain myself." He said, and Hilary gave him a sarcastic "_you think?" _look. He simply smirked, yet another reason to try to avoid looking at him. As arrogant as his smirk was, she couldn't deny to herself that it made him irresistible.

"As I mentioned before, I got myself into a bit of a mess last night..."

"In other words, he got completely out of his face." Tala blurted out, interrupting Kai.

"Right, but that wasn't very necessary for him to know…" Hilary chuckled quietly so that they wouldn't notice, despite her current angry state. "Anyway, the point is I gambled and my opponent is a cheat and took away something very, very important to me. Personally, I consider that stealing so I'm only taking back what is mine. This is where you come in."

"Tch, right no need to explain the rest. I 'aven't even agreed to doin' yer dirty work for ya." Hilary said.

"You haven't let me finish, who knows you might just change your mind if you do. Instead of just taking back my blade, you also have the freedom of stealing whatever you find valuable in the house, because honestly it'll look a little suspicious if just my Beyblade is stolen and everything else left untouched; obvious to say the least. As a reward, you get to keep all the extra items you've stolen. I'm sure that'll help you in whatever mess we've got you into with your group." He explained.

Hilary looked skeptical of the situation. They just didn't understand that she'd broken over half of the rules her master had set out for the group; not even that reward could get him to allow her to stay after she returned from this deed. She'd be left homeless for sure – back to where she started, or at least, where her memory started.

Kai watched her, and noticed the doubt in her eyes. He felt a little bad about having to make her do this, but it couldn't have been helped. He supposed he was lucky enough, and she was unlucky enough pick the wrong pocket at the wrong time.

Just as he was consumed in these thoughts, Hilary took the chance to attempt escaping and charged at the door, kicking Tala with her foot and almost slapping Kai in the face. However, Kai grabbed her hand just in time and pushed her back, into his lap. He shook his head and sighed mockingly.

"I thought you would have learned by now." He said, whilst Tala was grasping his side.

"Do me a favor and watch where you release your legs next time, will you? Owe." He said. "Wow, it seems the boy's on a rampage."

Hilary was trying to shake off Kai's grip, but it obviously wasn't working. If anything it seemed Kai was enjoying the situation, as much as he tried to keep his thoughts straight, the slim female rubbing herself against him like that was far too, tempting, for a guy like him. As difficult as it was, Kai kept himself together considering that Tala was there. He still couldn't help wanting her though, he didn't particularly want to – it wasn't difficult for him to bed a female – but she was just so attractive, even when in those grubby clothes. He could even safely say she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, but it wasn't just that. There was also the fact that she didn't allow him to see that she liked him too. He knew she did, it was her cheeks firing up that had given it away, but no obvious indication that she did – not in the way he wanted her anyway.

"Why dun yer get someone else, an' leave me alone!" she screamed.

"Come now, this isn't any way to behave... if anything we're doing you a favor. Think of how pleased your group will be when – " ah yes, Kai actually got hit in the face this time (Bwahaha it was only a matter of time… don't get me wrong, I like Kai, he's awesome... But it's just fun, ne?)

But alas!This was not Hilary's night(or was it) as she still didn't manage to escape.

"Well that settles it then, I guess you'll have to sit on my lap for the rest of the journey" Kai smirked, somewhat sensually which made Hilary blush again. "It's your own doing." He said, matter of factly, at her expression, although he didn't seem to mind it at all.

He wasn't finished just yet though.

"And please, keep the bouncing to a minimum, it's abit weird don't you think?" His voice lowered so that Tala was unable to hear.

Hilary's eyes widened and she could practically feel the heat emitting from her cheeks. _Is he flirting with me? That means that he…_

_

* * *

That he what! That he what! **Isn't it obvious?** _

If not then I suppose you'll just have to wait 'till next time. Damn my writer's block, this chapter was crappy and short, gomen, I tried. I'll try to try harder next time, promise… that makes sense, honest. Oh looky it rhymes. :) Anyway, don't forget to let me know what you want; more humor,more romance, or mixture of both as it is at the moment. (I think so anywhos) Review or message, by all means do what y'like!

**Also, someone please help me come up with a better story title!** In The Making** is shitty and doesn't make much sense.**

Danke, for reading; hope it didn't bore you too much. Okay I'll stop being pessimistic. ;D


	3. Kapitel drei

Not so fond of this chappie either but I let you be the judge of that. I won't ramble this time, I'll just say thanks muchos for the reviews they honestly help. Danke everyone!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade if I did... erm... I probably wouldn't be writing fanfics on it? Duh. :p

Enjoy.

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel drei (**Chapter three) 

_Is he flirting with me? That means that he… he must know I'm actually a girl._

She didn't dare move. She simply lowered her head in hope that her hat would hide her blushing cheeks.

Despite this, he tightened his grip around her slim waist and she slowly began to struggle again.

"What'd yer think yer doin'?" she hissed.

He didn't reply, he simply continued to gaze at her, his amethyst silver eyes glaring and almost hypnotic, even in the dim light. She couldn't be thinking such things, and she knew it, but it was almost impossible to not. She was fine with men before, even ones she found attractive, but she'd never felt like this – he wasn't _just_ attractive. And the way he just saw right through her made her feelings even worse, almost as if she was naked to him… although it wasn't unlikely that that was the case. His look was so sensual, like he wanted her. She figured he had many women wanting him, as gorgeous as he was, but then why was he so 'touchy-feely' with her in particular? She guessed she'd be left homeless now due to him, why couldn't he make this easier for her? _He's a lecherous perv, damn if he wasn't so strong... _But that thought didn't last long, as she felt his well built arms…

Suddenly, the grip was released.

"You can go sit over there now, we're much too far from your area for you to consider attempting to escape." He said, smirking still.

"Hmph, we'll see wise guy." She muttered, moving as far from him as she could.

She sat on her seat and tried to not let their eyes meet – he was far too provoking, but his gaze still made her melt inside. She could feel his eyes on her, observing her.

He knew this made her uncomfortable, but he just couldn't help it. She'd trigger feelings of his, ones that he shouldn't have been feeling for a thief like her. He figured though, that she was just another pretty girl – if she had her way Kai would never see her again, because she wouldn't give in to his charm. _Heh, it's purely a matter of time._ He thought. The connection between them was quite obvious and intense at this moment in time; they both had emotions that collided and thickened the atmosphere; you'd have to be blind not to see it…. Or in Tala's case, really, really, tired and slightly empty-headed.

It seemed like years but the car eventually stopped amongst some trees, parts of a clearly stately mansion were visible from here.

"Finally, we're here! Let's get down to business then!" Tala grinned, he's eyes were barely open as it was well within the hours of the night.

"I'll walk you as close to the mansion as I can; you know what to do right?" Kai asked.

"Yer I know what to do, don't necessarily mean I'll do it. How do yer know I won't just tell 'em yer little plan?" She threatened.

"Somehow, I don't think you have it in you" He was giving her the same gaze again; it was almost as if he knew that would shut her up. She simply couldn't stand to look at him without her emotions heightening for him when he looked at her that way. She faced away from him once more.

They stepped out of the car and Kai grabbed her by the arm as they proceeded to walk towards the mansion. They stopped behind some bushes.

"The biggest problem you might have to face is the servants and such, apart from that everyone should be asleep. I don't think I need to tell you anything else; it's why I picked you after all. Expect for possibly what you're looking for." Kai paused, his eyes shone again, only this time it had nothing to do with him sexually wanting the female in disguise – it was more of a saddened/angry/hopeful look. He then continued. "It's a beyblade; you know what that is right?" He continued at the nod of Hilary's head. "It's a blue one, with orange and red markings… I'm sure you'll find it somewhere in Boris' room - it's the legendary Dranzer."

Hilary's eyes widened. She'd heard stories of this blade, very impressive stories. She couldn't believe she was doing a favor for the owner of the legendary bitbeast... then again she also couldn't believe he'd be stupid enough to lose the legendary bitbeast in the first place.

"Now go, and remember to take other things to." He said his tone colder than usual this time.

Getting in was a piece of cake for Hilary, she was more concerned about finding the right room; the mansion was huge! She crept about slowly and carefully, trying to see if she could spot which door was the grandest. It then caught her eye – a huge wooden door right at the top of the stairs, that had to be it. She proceeded to open the door and noticed that she was right. A man with seemingly purple hair was sleeping, well if you can call it sleeping. He had the most obnoxious snore she'd ever heard. She couldn't make out exactly what he looked at since it was dark.

She walked around the luxurious bed he was in, and went forth to a classy desk which was full of valuable items and opened the first draw. Inside it rested a huge box of jewels and other various rich valuables. She caught sight of it; the blade of Phoenix, Dranzer. She picked it up and watched it for a while… admiring the perfectly carved letters and shapes on the metal outer layer. She slid her fingers over it delicately, to feel the smooth, cold texture of the blade – she was holding in her hands the item all the boys in her group talked about and had dreamed of getting hold off. She had half a mind to just walk away with it; if only she knew where the hell she was, then it wouldn't have been a problem.

She had snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of the sleeping man stirring which gave her a sudden shock. She watched fearfully as he slowly moved to find comfort – Hilary was almost certain the man had awoken. She thought that if she just stood there completely still, she'd blend with the shadows and he wouldn't notice her – it's why she wore such dull colours so that she could camouflage in the night… well that and it was all she could afford.

She let out a sigh of relief as she heard his heavy breathing once more which suggested he had fallen asleep. She continued to fill her pockets with everything in the box; this wasn't a problem as she had deep and big pockets. Just as she took her first step, she saw the man jolt up on his bed and sat upright. Hilary muffled a scream at the surprise and shock he had given her – her heart was beating hard against her chest as she realized that the man was facing her directly.

"What do you want!" he shouted.

Hilary felt sick. She felt like closing her eyes and just completely disappearing. She had to think, and _fast_ otherwise she was done for. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, so she reassured her self by taking in a deep breath and began to speak.

* * *

And that is where I leave you. ) This chapter was muchos short too and I didn't really read over it much so apologies for any mistakes. 


	4. Turning Point? It is kinda

Chapter... erm.. I don't remember... well anyway the next chapter is up! I kinda like it more than I have the past few. :p

**Before anything I just want to say that I won't be able to update if I don't this week, because I'm going away to a place where computers cease to exist -- well they do but it's hard to get a hold of them. So all updates will be happening this week and then none for a while month. -cries- I dont wanna gooo. **

Thank you for reviewing anyway! They're the only thing that motivate me to continue... That and deathnotes from muh friend. O.o

**Ps.** I changed the title now, Lust A prima Vista. It means "Lust at first moment" or something.. It's in the summary anywhos... It has alot more to do with the story now. and the rating has changed to Tbecause nothing is happening to sugest it should be rated M. Let me know if you disagree.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or make money from it! But I did watchit yestrday though 'till 3am... Man I miss it, hehe, but V-force isn't all that I prefere the first season and the last... I'll stop rambling now this has nothing to do with disclaimers. gomen. --'

* * *

**Chapter 4. **

"Sir… I was just… um, I came to check up on yer because I 'eard a strange noise. I-"

"Let them stay there, it'll be just fine." Boris interrupted.

Hilary gave a questioning look; what the hell was he talking about? It then struck her; he must have been sleep talking! So much for her maid act… she sighed and continued to creep out of the room as the man fell back to bed. _What a creep…_she thought as she was going down the stairs as stealthily as she could.

Just as she was heading towards the window she had gone into the house in, she hit hard against someone's chest. Her heart almost stopped as she slowly looked up, only to have sped up almost immediate with anger.

"The hell you doin' ere! Yer tryna get me caught dude!" she hissed angrily at Kai.

"What took you so long? You're supposed to be the best in your street." He replied.

This caused Hilary's anger to rise. She couldn't believe him!

"You try robbin' a house like this quicker then tell me I took long - and anyway what's the point of kidnappin' me when you were gonna come in 'ere yerself!"

Kai smirked at her, then turned his attention to her pockets.

"Have you got it?" he said.

"Less talk, more getting' out of 'ere, I have a bad feelin'" Hil replied, however she was too late as the light of the corridor turned on.

Both Kai and Hilary turned their attention to the source of the light… a very worn-out and sleepy servant it seemed to be – he was holding a pistol.

"Who are you two? And what are you doing in here?" He demanded.

Hilary looked at Kai, and noticed him reach into his jacket to pull something out – a gun. Her eyes widened and she looked at him questioningly grabbing his arm. His eyes fell on her and he held a cold and curious expression.

"I'm sorry 'bout this sir, my master here drank himself silly an' insisted we come into this particular 'ouse and claims it as his own – yer know what it's like when they're drunk eah?" Hilary said, looking at Kai with the corner of her eye as he got into act and leaned on her sloppily. Luckily for him the light was very dim, so the butler wouldn't be able to recognize him.

The butler laughed at Hilary's excuse, but he seemed to believe it.

"Ah indeed I do. What family is your master from?" he asked.

"He's a… Kavla, sir." Hilary said the first surname that came to her mind. "Jou Kavla." She added.

"Hmm, I don't think I've heard of them" he seemed slightly suspicious.

"I didn't think yer would 'ave sir, they're not a very sociable family. Prefer to keep on the low with other rich people yer know?"

"Ah I see… You too gentlemen must be very worn-out, especially you." He said looking at Hilary. "Would you like to rest here for the night?"

"That'd be well good, thanks a bunch." She replied, trying to sound as unsuspicious as she could.

She followed the butler to one of the rooms upstairs and as soon as the door closed, she pushed Kai off her.

"The hell yer doing with that gun! Its enough I'm left homeless I dun wanna go to the big house coz of yer too!"

"It's for safety measures… Sure I wouldn't mind to get Boris with it but like you said." He smirked. His eyes then slowly moved towards the door where Hilary had turned her attention to.

"What ar-"

"Shhh"

Hilary looked down from the gap and saw the butler's feet. He was waiting outside the door. How were they to escape from the house with him standing out there holding a gun? He was obviously not as trusting as he let out to be, so Hilary figured they had to be careful.

"Go lie in bed an' pretend to be asleep." She whispered.

Kai did as she said, because he had realized what she was thinking. Hilary just stood there though and had an annoyed look on her face. Kai gave her a "what now?" look.

"'ow the hell is the butler supposed to know yer asleep unless he 'ears you! Pretend to snore or something'"

Kai raised his eyebrow again.

"You've taken control of this situation pretty well for someone who wasn't going to cooperate." He replied.

"Just sha'up an' do it. Unless yer wanna be stuck 'ere all night."

Kai smirked rather arrogantly. He had his next sentence perfectly planned out in his head, it was just him and her and the room was rather cozy, he'd give that much to Boris. It was the perfect opportunity - however he thought he wouldn't let the thief know that he figured out her little secret just yet; even though he had a feeling she'd figured it out already.

He got into his position and began to try out different snores to see which one suited him best. Hilary let out some laughter but was quick to muffle it. Kai simply ignored this and continued to snore his chosen snoring sound.

Hilary turned of the lamps so that no light came from the room and then ducked down again to see if the butler had gone. He had, her tactics were the right ones. Kai stopped snoring and turned to face her. They began looking around the room to see if they could find anything to help them get out of the Balkov mansion. However there was nothing. So Kai and Hilary both rushed to the window to see how much damage a jump could possibly do.

"It's damn high." Hilary whispered.

"We're just gonna have to risk it." Was Kai's response, which caused Hilary to give him another puzzled look.

"Yer lost yer mind, or did yer obnoxious snorin' kill some brain cells!" she was death glaring him, but her expression suddenly softened as she saw the determination on his face.

"I promised I'd get Dranzer back. I'd much sooner die than break another promise to her." He had said this so softly, almost to himself.

Hilary nodded her head as she sighed.

"Well gee that's touchin' an' all but I didn't make a promise to Dranzer and so, I aint willing to risk my butt because of a…" Kai seemed to be completely ignoring her sarcastic comment so she didn't bother to continue.

"We'll grab hold of that pipe and make our way down from it. I'll go first, that way we'll have an excuse if we're to be caught."

Hilary nodded and did as Kai said. They finally reached the bottom and were on their way to the car - the aura in the sky suggested that it wasn't long before the sun would begin to rise. They finally made it to the car and got in to find Tala seemingly asleep, however he immediately raised his head as he heard Kai and Hilary.

"Did you get it?" he said.

Hilary nodded and emptied her pockets on the seat. There it was, Dranzer – Kai's eyes widened at the sight of his bitbeast. He gingerly picked it up, as if it was a new born baby. Tala was grinning which suggested it was very rare to see Kai this affectionate with anything, and Hilary was simply watching and thinking of how attractive the way he looked at his beyblade was.

Kai took his eyes of the blade, and turned them to Hilary.

"Thanks. Everything else here is yours, I apologize for any inconvenience."

Hilary was rather surprised, she felt at ease now as his look wasn't sensual and it didn't make her stomach knot and her knees weak, like he had since she first met him. She simply nodded.

"Save it mate, I 'ah no choice. Yer think I woulda done this for yer if I did! Plus, you sound like some kinda Wal-Mart person." Was her response.

Big mistake. Kai began to smirk; he seemed to have gotten over the emotional state he was in when he was reunited with Dranzer, and had put his beyblade in the safety of his pocket. Hilary widened her eyes as she noticed, and quickly looked away blushing since all the feelings began to rush back.

However this was interrupted, by Tala.

"Oh my god! So that's where it went! Who would have thought, eah?" He was picking up some of the jewels.

Kai and Hilary's attention turned to him.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

Tala showed Kai the jewels he had picked up.

"Do these not look familiar Kai?" Kai raised a brow and so Tala sighed.

"Are they supposed to?"

"Yes indeed they are! They belong to my aunt, and these were in my family for as far as anyone can remember. How can you forget." He exclaimed.

"Ah, yes how can I… with the fuss you made when you lost them."

"Yes well I didn't lose them, Boris stole them. He can't get away with this Kai, we should go tell the police…"

"Yeh well lemme get 'ome first then tell 'em. I aint willin' to explain how yer found all this out." Hilary butted in, reminding them that they were still holding her captive and that she was getting into more trouble by the second.

"She's got a point Tala." Kai said crossing his arms. "We'll have to catch him red-handed."

He then told the driver to head off back to where they found Hilary.

"You don't mind if I keep these do you? Since they're mine and all." Tala said to Hilary.

"I dun want any of it." She replied.

"Aha, what a strange thief you are, boy. I thought you said you'd get into trouble…"

"I will, but they won't do me any good."

"Well take it anyway. It's the least we can do." Kai said. He them smiled at her. "Impressive." He said.

Hilary looked at him confused, but her blush was coming back.

"The quick thinking you did at the mansion with the butler." He explained.

"I just didn't want ya to shoot the guy and get me into more shit." She said coldly, not accepting his compliment. Although she couldn't stop her cheeks from blushing and feeling a little proud herself.

Kai continued to gaze at her, he figured he wouldn't see her after this, so might as well take in how beautiful she was mentally, seeing as he couldn't physically do anything about it. He didn't doubt that he could have given the chance… but she was so stubborn there was just no way he'd convince her to stay with him for the night, as a _thank you_, of course.

Hilary was looking out the window to see when they'd reach a place she could recognize. She couldn't stand being in the car any longer – not with _him_ anyway, and the way his looks made her feel. It was also the fact that he was so arrogant, sure there was a moment when he seemed sweet the way he was handling his bitbeast; but that was it. He just annoyed her, how he had the nerve to take her like that for his own needs and then think that a bunch of jewels would make things better. They were worth a lot, but she doubted it would make a difference to her master. He'd been trying to find reason to get rid of her for a long time now and she couldn't understand why. It crossed her mind that he might have figured out that she was girl, but that couldn't possibly be it, otherwise he would have said something. As she continued to ponder, she noticed something; she recognized where she was.

"I'll be fine if yer drop me off 'ere thanks." She said.

"We're still a way off from where we found you." Kai replied.

"It don't matter just stop the car."

"No, really you did all this for us the least we could do is…"

"Not going to make any difference, are yer deaf or just plain stupid. If yer were really sorry yer wouldn't 'ave taken me in the first place." Hilary was starting to get irritated again.

"You know, I'm trying to help you, you're being very ungrateful." Kai said whilst smirking. He liked the way she got when she was mad, it was very… attractive.

However, he seemed to have gone too far at that point, because Hilary opened the door and had jumped out.

"Stop the car!" Kai shouted and began to run after her.

"Hey wait up, I'll talk to your boss and explain everything then he can't punish you." He shouted after her.

"You don't get it do ya!" Hilary shouted back. She was amazed, what was up with this guy? He just wouldn't give up. Most girls would have probably found it cute and flattering, but for someone who had spent most of her life as a boy it was incredibly annoying. She just wanted him to leave her alone, sure he was handsome but certainly not someone she'd want to spend the rest of her life with… or more so, she didn't think such a thing was possible.

She couldn't out run him, he was catching up quick. She had to think of a way to lose him; she run to the nearest alleyway and hid there.

Kai slowed down having realized that he'd lost her.

"Damn her. Heh, her loss." He said as he took out his Dranzer and looked at it lovingly. He then began to head off towards his car.

Hilary was panting heavily but was trying to not make any noise. She turned her head around the corner and saw him walk away and let out a sigh. She couldn't help but feel kind of sad though; would she ever see him again? But then she figured, she'd have to if her boss was planning to kick her out. She was hoping he'd been asleep but was very skeptical of that. The only hope she had now was the money she'd gathered from her little trip. The jewels would be worth hundreds of pounds, not even a months work would give them that amount of money. Maybe he'd forgive her because of it. Although she still couldn't help but think he'd use it as the perfect excuse, with the amount of rules she'd broken… which was rare for Hilary, she never broke the rules that's why he probably wouldn't hesitate to get her kicked out.

He was a good person though, just unfortunate; Hilary had always respected him for taking care of all those kids. Sure, she hated the fact that the girls had to turn to whoring once old enough, which is why she chose to become a boy for the majority of her life, but she knew that he was only doing what was needed to survive. He was like a father to all of them, and the kids were all very fond of Hilary too. They looked up to her. So she had settled that he was scarred she'd take over or something; maybe he saw her as a threat?

She didn't want that to be the case, she didn't want to be kicked out of her gang. Not yet anyway, she still didn't have a job. And even so she'd miss the one person in the world that she would consider family, her best friend; Mariah. She was the one that found her and took care of her. It was her idea to turn into a boy, so that she didn't have to face the fate of a female orphan, Hilary was so grateful to her.

These thoughts triggered her memory. She didn't have much of it; she couldn't remember anything before the age of 5. All she remembered was a woman who told her she was her nanny, covered in blood. She had died in an alleyway trying to protect Hilary from someone, the person who killed her family apparently. When she met Mariah, Hilary could speak perfectly; like all the high class people, like the way Kai spoke… but Mariah worked hard to teach her to talk the way they did in the streets so that she could fit in and be accepted.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she saw the little doorway to where her gang lived. She took a deep breath and stepped into the main room. Her heart was beating so hard, she was hoping she wouldn't find _him_ awake and waiting for her. It was very dark, which reassured her a little. He must have not waited up for her. Another deep breath, but this time due to relief, escaped her lips; however it was too soon. A light suddenly came on from the table and she saw the one person she didn't want to see right now. She could see the frustration clearly in his pale green-blue eyes. He closed them, took a deep and turned so that his back was facing her. She noticed him run a hand through his carrot-red hair.

"I…. can explain." She began. "But first…"

She emptied her pockets and allowed the valuables to fall on the table. He turned around to see what she had brought home and his eyes widened slightly. He then turned them to her, looking her directly in the eyes. He flinched as he looked away, as if looking at her made him sick. He didn't speak or do anything, for a few moments there was just silence between them. Hilary could do nothing but await the consequences he was going give her.

* * *

Hope yeh liked it. I wonder who Hilary's boss is... If you haven't guessed already.Yay! I like that character. 


	5. Kapitel funf

Boo-ya! I managed to write the next chapter before I leave for neverland (or atleast the land where decent computers cease to exist).You guys owe me, ne? I kid, I kid. I owe you guys actually thanks for the reviews! I can't believe I got so many I'm not even that into the story. I promise I will get into it though. And for those of you -coughsafiyacough- who think you know the ending 'cause you've read the book, wellll think again! I'm planning to make it my own sommehow, mwahahaha. Ehem, anyway -straightens up-. I think this chappie's kinda cute near the end. and yay for you who guessed Hilarys boss! It was most obivious though, I must say. :P

On to the story! (gomen, no decent chapter title, I'm in a hurry.)

**Disclaimer**: I dont own anything at all, not the book, not Beyblade, no nothing. -sobs- How very original I am. I will own partsof the plot very soon though. Yay! Maybe... and I own my writing style yes? I just wanted to own something, gah.

* * *

**Kapitel fuf! (**methinks... enjoy! 

"Where did yer get these from?" He questioned, although his voice suggested he already knew the answer; he just wanted to hear it from her.

Hilary was hesitant so speak, but she did so anyway. She didn't want to anger him anymore.

"A, err… a mansion out side o' town, sir." She said.

"I see. I'm sure yer familiar with the rules, especially that one. Yer realize that because of you, this whole residence is in danger?" He finally snapped and raised his voice. She hated it when he got angry since it was quite rare, but when he did he was most frightening, especially now… things didn't look good for her.

_Never, ever, steal from the rich or their houses. _That was the number one rule of her gang. If that rule was broken, it would almost certainly mean that the master of the house would report to the police, therefore the whole gang was in danger of being found as the authorities would most certainly search all of the poor areas. If that happened, and a house full of orphans was found, they'd all be sent to the orphanage. According to the leader of the group, who had escaped from an orphanage years ago, they were not pleasant places in the slightest.

"An' since when did yer start calling me sir." He added calmly, yet his expression was far from.

"Sorry, Brooklyn," she replied.

"Y'know what this means don't you?" Brooklyn had now turned around so his back was facing Hilary.

"Yeah but Brooklyn, will yeh at least let me explain 'ow I got into this? Yer know I've never broken any rules an' I never would, not on purpose anyway." She was hoping she could convince him to change his mind.

"There's nothin' yer can say to change the consequences. The fact is yer did break the most important rule, among others." He still wasn't facing her. "But if it will make you feel better, sure, go ahead."

The sarcasm from that was quite obvious, but Hilary continued regardless. So she explained to him briefly that she had been given no choice in the matter. However, Brooklyn's expression and stance didn't change. There was nothing to suggest he was going to give her the benefit of the doubt. Hilary then figured that since he'd already made up his mind, she had nothing to lose if she tried a different approach.

"Look on the Brightside, we wouldn't make this much money pickpocketin' for years! It'll be so much easier to…"

"You're in no position to be lookin' at the Brightside, mate… Hils, I suggest yer hurry and pack yer stuff before I force 'em out." He said, looking at the disguised female with the corner of his eye.

Hilary didn't argue, she went to her room where most of the younger boys were asleep. As soon as she got in they awoke one by one, and she gave them all a gentle hug or pat. They held questioning eyes but she gave them a smile to reassure them, although tears were filling hers. She'd spend so long looking after them they were almost like little brothers to her. And they looked up to her, like she was a big brother or a hero. She was still convinced that that was the true reason Brooklyn had kicked her out, but she didn't bother to mention it.

"Thanks for having me, mate." She said quietly to Brooklyn before she walked out.

She had realized something, though. That despite how much it hurt her to leave them, it was also something she had planned for a long time. It was her dream to move away from them and get a decent job, then later on a family of her own. Also, she wouldn't have to hide anymore, and pretend to be a boy. Brooklyn kicking her out was just forcing her to begin realizing this dream a lot quicker. Despite it, she had never dreamed of leaving them like this. She wanted a situation where she'd be able to go back and see them again.

She was cut of from these thoughts as she heard someone calling her name.

"Hils! Wait up."

She looked back to see Brooklyn running up the street. She felt a sense of relief in her stomach; he had realized that he'd made a mistake and was willing to give her another chance. She promised herself never to allow her self to be dragged into rule breaking schemes again, now that she'd been given a second chance.

However, when he was close enough for her to see his face properly, there was nothing in his eyes that suggested anything of the such was going to happen. He looked angry still.

"H-have I forgotten something..." she said almost to herself.

"Do'you wanna know why yer can't have another chance?" he said.

She nodded her head, although she thought she already knew why. But she was about to find out how wrong she was.

"It's coz… yer too damn pretty for a guy! It's sickening coz I end up wanting yer. I hate myself for it, it clouds me thoughts sometimes coz it's all I think about whenever I have to see you. But I'd much rather kill yer than touch yer. That's why, Hils. That's why I decided its better to get rid of you. You'll do fine though, yer capable an' so I'm sure you'll do fine with or without us. Now get out o' here before I change my mind, an' neither of us want that."

Hilary was shocked, she wanted to tell him that he didn't have to feel disgusted with himself, since she was a girl, but then that wasn't a very good idea. After all she had fooled them for years, and since Brooklyn told her that he wanted her then it would mean that if he did take her back, she'd have to face the fate that she had tried to stop this whole time; the whole point of being a boy all these years would have been wasted.

She decided it was best to do as he said without saying anything, to avoid herself spilling out all these thoughts and regretting them.

As she was running, she bumped into Mariah. The tears that she had held back earlier on fell now. Mariah was her best friend and the only one she could really talk to, as she knew her for herself. She saved her from having the burden that Mariah did now and had taken care of her ever since that day at the alley way. Above all, she was going to miss her the most.

Mariah gasped at her friend's tears.

"What'd 'e do? Oh... 'e kicked yer out didn't 'e?" she said.

Hilary nodded, not being able to talk through her tears.

Mariah smiled, but her eyes showed that she was as upset as Hilary.

"Ow, 'ell look at it this way – its luck. This is yer chance to do all those things yer talked about. Dun take it bad, yer can have a family now an' raise kids like yer should… an' give 'em what we never had." She said.

"Yeah, I know…" Hilary let out and forced a smile for Mariah.

"That's better." She said, but she too could no longer hold back her tears, so she turned so that Hilary could not see them.

"I'll let yer know when that day comes." Hilary assured, and began to walk past her as this goodbye was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do.

Just as she did so, Mariah grabbed her shoulder and hugged her tightly.

"Damn right yer will." She said, fighting through her own tears. "Just make sure you'll be yerself, Hilary."

"Thank you." Hilary said hugging her back, and yet more tears were spilled.

She had been walking through town all morning trying to figure out what to do. Whatever she thought of though, it all came back to one thing; Kai Hiwatari.

He got her into this mess, the way she saw it he had to help her out because she'd still have a home if it wasn't for him. However finding out where he lived would, and wouldn't, be an easy task. It would because he was bound to be well known amongst people since he was the master of Dranzer… and not to mention how good looking he was. If it came to that, she could easily ask any lady she saw and it would be certain they'd know him. On the other hand, Hilary wasn't very familiar with this part of town so even with directions it would take her a while to find the right house. She sighed. She was so hungry, hadn't eaten anything since the morning before. She decided she'd go into a café and have a quick snack with the money Mariah had given her, which wasn't much but it would do. She was wishing she hadn't given all the money she'd received to Brooklyn now.

She realized, though, that she only had enough for a drink. So she got some coffee to keep her awake. She was surprised how the waiters behaved around her. This was the richer side of town so she doubted anyone would be this nice as she wasn't dressed very well at all. She had her usual attire on, which consisted of baggy and grubbiness to conceal her figure, draw attention away from her and it was the only thing she could afford.

However, it didn't end on happy terms. Hilary had never been to such places before, so she couldn't have known about leaving tips. The waiter became bitchy about it which attracted the manager's attention before she was kicked out. As she walked out of the café, she could hear people with high statuses whispering about her. However the comments were too shallow for Hilary to bother getting worked up about, comments such as '_He must be one of those street orphans they talk about.' _Or _'I say, doesn't anyone teach children any manners these days…" or 'I bet he's a thief… looks at how filthy he is!'. _But what did they know? They knew nothing about how Hilary was brought up, they didn't even notice that she was actually a girl.

She would have thought it was a lot more obvious now that she didn't have her hat anymore. Her hat… yet another reason to pay rich-boy a visit; she'd left it in the car when she escaped and so he must have had it. She felt ever so strange without it, since she'd been wearing it for years.

Finally, Hilary got tired of walking around and people giving her snobbish looks. She was knackered from the fact that she hadn't slept at all, so she decided that she would take a nap before she began looking for where Kai's house was located, so she began to head off somewhere quiet. However, she began to feel a strange sensation, as if someone was constantly watching her. She turned around a couple of times to see if she noticed anyone who looked shady and suspicious, however she failed to see anything out of the ordinary. She quickly overlooked this feeling as it was making her slightly uncomfortable…

Luckily, she didn't have to look far for a place to rest as there was a nearby park with a most serene atmosphere. Hilary sat on one of the benches and watched a group of children playing around their families – she wondered if she ever got the chance to be in the place of those kids before she lost her memories. She also wondered if watching her own kids play like that would give her as much, or even more joy than watching someone else. She hoped she would find out someday. Her eyes were slowly beginning to close as the images of the children became fuzzy and she feel into slumber.

* * *

Awww. That's all for about four weeks 'till I get back. Did you likee it? And yay for Brooklyn! It was originally going to be Tyson but I have a better part for him -evil grins-. Plus, I just had to add Brooklyn in the story! He rules so much,yay Brooky-kun! 

Think we can make those reviews 30? Hmm? Noo? I dont care relly, do what'ya like! Yer have a month of nothing from me anyway. I'm starting to type like the slang the characters speak. OO


	6. Employment

Hello, no this is not a dream, yes I have _finaly_ updated and yes I am still alive. I wanted to take a break in hope that I get some inspiration and, hey-presto! Here you have it. Thank for reading and reviewing all the same, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Beyblade. Probably never will. :)

* * *

Chapter six: Employment.

She had been walking around the neighborhood for far too long. Her patience was begging to thin. At first, she didn't mind it; she enjoyed observing the beauty of the place… the richer side of Russia. Mansions and beautiful buildings, it was a most convenient place to live. Although Hilary doubted she'd ever own a place like that…

However, not it was just irritating. She had spent ages looking for Kai with little to no luck. She had found his _old_ house, but that wasn't much use to her and the directions she had been given made no sense to her. She sighed, and leaned against the gate of a beautiful mansion.

_Where the heck is that bastard… _she closed her eyes.

"Excuse meare you looking for someone?" A woman in maid's clothing interrupted Hilary's daydreaming.

Hilary looked up at her; she was a chubby woman, with a very welcoming face.

"Yeah, I s'pose. You dun 'appen to know a Kai Hiwatari do yer?" she figured she'd try her luck, she was very skeptical though.

The woman chuckled.

"You're in _luck_ m'dear, you happen to be standing right outside his mansion." She smiled.

Hilary opened her eyes immediately.

"No way!" her face lit up.

The woman smiled pleasantly.

"Would you like me to inform him of your arrival?"

Hilary nodded and began to follow her. All her thoughts and emotions towards him seemed to be under control, which was definitely a good sign. She'd hate to get wobbly knees when she's trying to give him an ear bashing.

As they walked inside the mansion, Hilary wasn't as surprised as she thought she'd be. The hallway was clearly beautiful, although it seemed unfinished. She remembered that this was the home he'd recently moved into.

"Emily, where is Kai-sama?" The woman asked another maid in the house, who had orange hair.

"He's upstairs; he said to not be disturbed…?" Emily replied.

"I'm sorry young man, but Kai –Sama is currently busy, would you like me to let him know that you came or give him a message?" she said to Hilary.

Hilary raised an eyebrow. _Busy eah?_

"Busy doin' what? 'e owes me, 'e won't mind me coming in. I need to see 'im now, please." She said.

"I'm sorry, but the master's orders are not to be broken.. I do wish I could help you but…"

Hilary was getting frustrated. They had no idea what Kai had caused her; she had decided that she was going to see him now and it was final in her mind. She barged past the maids and began to head for the stairs. When she reached the top, she realized that she had a million doors to choose from. She heard noises coming from the one on her right so she settled for that one, and began to knock the door by almost punching it.

"Open up ye' bastard I know yer in there!"

In the meanwhile, Kai had been enjoying the company of a female in his room… he saw it as means of celebration for getting Dranzer back. He had reached for the zip on her dress, as the woman giggled, when he heard the most obnoxious banging on his bedroom door.

_What the…?_

The woman squealed a little and then looked at Kai questioningly.

"Kai-kun, where you expecting someone?" she said.

Kai looked at her and smirked. It was just getting to the good part; this was the worst time to interrupt him. Not to mention the woman was pretty… although it wasn't the first time he'd been with her, he still couldn't _disappoint_ her

"Hmm. Go away, I said to not be disturbed." He said smugly.

"Listen, mate I didn't come all this way for yer to be told to go away!"

Kai raised an eyebrow. Could this be who he thought it was?

Hilary barged in the room noisily, and was about to shout at him when she paused, and turned completely red. She felt completely stupid having walked in at that moment.

"Err… I… Bad timin'!" she was about to walk out when she felt someone grab her arm.

Kai was smirking at her.

"What a surprise, _Hils. _I didn't expect to ever have to see you again, but since you're here, and walked in at a time like this, you can't leave without an explanation._" _He said.

Hilary's blush turned into fury. How dare he be the one asking for explanations, when Hilary was the one with the burden of being homeless?!

"Yer know fer well why am 'ere yer shit!" She scolded.

"Heh." Kai turned to the lady, who seemed extremely confused. "I'm sorry about this; I think you'll have to leave."

The woman raised an eyebrow. Hilary began to blush; she was _so_ embarrassed. Although she noticed that the lady was very pretty… she felt a strange feeling, it was as if she felt bad that she'd never match up to a person like her; she'd never match up to _his_ standards.

Once the woman had left, Kai turned to Hilary again.

"You know, I'm actually kind of glad you came…" His smirked seemed sensual now.

Hilary blushed, she was supposed to be hating him right now and forcing him to give her a job… however all those emotions that made her feel so wonderful, yet uncomfortable at the same time, they all came swarming back.

"Yeh well yer gonna be givin' me a job! Since I lost me last one coz of yer." She began.

Kai laughed.

"You want a job? Here? As what, the footman?" he grinned.

Hilary could tell he was mocking her. it seemed as if he knew her true identity, like he saw through her disguise and saw something that no one else managed to this whole time; a beautiful woman. Maybe, even if in that sense, she did live up to his standards… She tried to keep these thoughts aside, they were seriously messing up her thoughts and focus.

"Dun' mock me! I'm serious! Gimme a job, it's the least yer can do." She shouted.

"Heh, you sure are noisy today. And what if I decided I don't want to give you job? I don't really see a little boy like you being able to do anything about it." He emphasized the little boy part.

Hilary was fuming, although she tried to stay calm to a certain extent and refrain from punching him in the gut.

"Yer forgetting something, rich boy. Yer the mastermind behind the perfect plan to rob a mansion, I'm sure the dude we robbed from is gonna be more than 'appy to find out who and what, and how… and see him suffer for it! And yer know, I dun blame 'im, I'm gonna enjoy it to. I mean I have nothing to lose, but you on the other hand..." Hilary smirked.

"Blackmail huh?" Kai chuckled. "I don't think you're the kind of person…"

"Then try me! I want a job as a maid or something… even if you put me for footman, I don't care as long as it's somethin'"

Kai suddenly got closer to her.

"I have an idea" He said, whilst raising his hand to rub her cheek gently.

Hilary's eyes widened, and she began to blush.

"You can stay here, as my mistress. You don't have to work or do anything. Just be with me, always." He said.

Hilary's heart was racing. So he did know about her identity after all.

She reached for his face with her fist, and missed by an inch.

"Just what are ye suggestin' that I become one of yer whores?! I wouldn't go with yer if me life depended on it!" she screamed.

"You sure have adapted a masculine attitude. What is your actual name anyway?" Kai asked.

Hilary calmed down a little.

"Hilary."

There was silence for a while.

"Well, are you going to extend… sir name, middle name?" Kai said finally.

"I dunno, I told yer im an orphan." She replied.

"Have you been a boy your whole life?" Kai questioned.

"As far as I can remember, Mariah found me in the alley-way when I was young and my head was bleedin' so I dun remember anything before that time."

"And why do you pretend to be a boy?"

"Why yer askin' me all these bloody questions!?" Hilary got irritated.

"Well…" Kai begun. "I need to know something about you, if I'm even going to consider you as an employer."

Hilary glared at him.

"I pretended to be a boy, to avoid the fate yer offering me! Orphan girls eventually end up whorin' and I dun wanna do that, I want a real job and earn my money by working fer it… not with yer perverted, twisted ways!" she answered.

Kai laughed.

"Fine. You can work here for now, but the offer still stands if you change your mind, Hilary. You'll be given better clothing, it's such a shame to hide such beauty behind those scruffy sheets you call clothing." He looked at her sensually again, as if he was undressing her with his eyes.

Hilary's heart started pounding. For one, she was happy that she'd convinced him to give her a job in his home. For two, how the heck was she going to stand those sensual stares and resist letting him do what he wanted with her? She knew she had to, otherwise all those years of hard work to sustain her male identity would have gone to waste.

* * *

Ooo Kai was slightly more pervy in this one... but still he could be worse! ne?


	7. Lust against logic

Oh man I shouldn't post this, I want my buddy to see it first. But I can't resist. I'll update after she sees and everything will be fine. yaa!

So this is it, day one in the Hiwatari mansion. Please enjoy - I think I'm happy with this, for once.

Warning - OOCness to the max!

Disclaimer: Nothing is what I own.

* * *

**Chapter 7?** ...

Hilary opened her eyes and yawned. It had been a day since she moved into the Hiwatari mansion. Kai had provided her with more comfortable, and cleaner, clothes to wear as well as good shelter. He had promised that her new maids outfit was due to arrive today. She began to fix her bed and then she put on a robe over her clean pajamas. She had refused to take one of the grand rooms Kai had offered her, because she didn't want any special treatment from him just so that he could get her in bed. She wanted to feel like a maid so she had requested for a room similar to the ones all the other maids had. Besides, these base-floor rooms were in a far more cozy condition that the trophy rooms Kai had offered her. Not to mention they were better than anywhere she ever recalled living. She felt that, if she could manage to resist the gorgeous house master and his dirty invites, this was the beginning of the life she'd always dreamt of. Once she earned enough money, she was going to leave him behind forever and go off in search of her perfect life. That was the plan. But somehow, there was something telling her it wasn't going to go so smoothly; that feelings would get in the way. She prayed dearly that when the time came, she wouldn't have fallen to deep and that his sensual stares would never win her over. She got out of the shower and began to dry her hair after she'd put on a new set of clothes.

As soon as she was done she heard three swift knocks on the door.

"Come in" she said.

Emily walked in.

"The master asked to see you, Hilary."

Hilary followed the ginger maid into the main hall.

She saw Kai, wearing his usual neat suit which gave him a professional yet amazingly handsome aura. He was carrying something.

"Good morning Hils. How do you like it?" He said holding up a gorgeous maid's dress. It was identical to the one Emily was wearing only much smaller, yet somewhat taller.

"It's great!" She said smiling.

"Good. That means our new maid will like it. Your footman's clothing should be arriving soon." Kai said bluntly. However it was clear in his voice that he was mocking her.

Hilary glared at him.

"Ha – ha." She said dully. "I dun care what job ye give me, as long as it's somethin'"

"Relax, it's a joke. Here, go try it on. Emily take her to a room with mirrors." He said, with a warm smile on his face.

This facial expression cause Emily to gasp a little, as if it was something alien to her that she never thought she'd see.

Hilary tried on the maid's dress. It was a perfect fit – her figure was much more defined now, in fact she's never noticed how perfect and curvy she was. Her rags never allowed her to do so. She stood in front of the mirror with amazement.

_I-is this really… me?_

She thought as she felt her short silky brown waves of hair. She had never actually seen herself in the mirror before, but she was amazed at how pretty she looked. Even though it was a maidens dress, it had a sleek appeal due to her tall figure. She'd never noticed her ruby eyes before and her naturally long eyelashes. Is this the woman Kai saw when she first met him? Despite the disguise, somehow he still recognized her as this woman, more beautiful than any he'd ever seen before. Looking at herself like this, she felt the doubts about her matching up to all those other women wash away… she really did stand a chance with him, if it was about the looks.

"That's bullshit! What are you thinking Hils; you don't want a chance with him… You don't" she told herself.

Kai was sitting down in the grand living room, which was the most finished room so far; he was with his right hand man, Tala. They were having a drink and conversing.

"So, my aunt was like in total shock when she saw her ring again. I'm kinda glad she was too happy to be mad at me for loosing it in the first place." Tala said rubbing the back of his head.

Kai laughed a bit before he noticed Emily.

"So, is she dressed yet?"

His question was answered as Hilary walked into the room. His eyes widened.

"Hey Kai, is this the new maid? She looks irritably familiar…" Tala said.

"Wow. You look amazing." Kai said, completely ignoring Tala.

Hilary raised an eyebrow. She couldn't help but admit that there was truth in what he said but, she didn't want to show any form of affection to him. Especially since he was looking at her in that way that made her knees weak and her stomach flutter.

"Relax; it's just a maid's outfit." She said, smirking.

"I've got it! You remind me of that thi- erm… that boy we met. You know..." Tala changed his sentence quickly due to the look his friend gave him urging him to shut up.

"But that can't be… why are you a girl? Oh! Oh… wow. I get it… You're his twin sister! What a coincidence. Small world… So how did you find her Kai?"

"Umm she found me actually… Hilary this is Tala. You'll be seeing a lot of him." Kai changed the subject because he knew his friend was bound to spill something unwanted.

So Hilary and Tala greeted each other. After that, Tala left and Emily had gone off to continue her daily chores. Hilary stood there trying not to blush or give away her emotions as Kai just starred at her. He finally spoke.

"You know, if you want to work here we're going to have to do something about that accent." He said.

"I can't 'elp it I 'ad to learn to speak like this if I were gonna survive in the streets." She replied.

"Well, you have to unlearn it if you're going to survive here." Kai smirked. "I noticed that recently it has mainly only been a problem when you are angry though."

"Yes I 'ave been trying to control it." Hilary smirked. "Maybe if you stopped being such a jerk all the time, I wouldn't get mad so I could speak like yer fancy language"

Kai's look turned sensual again.

"Well, that'd be such as shame because you look really lovely when you're angry."

Hilary blushed.

"Shu'up and just give me my chores!" she said.

"You know, this could be made so much easier and more enjoyable for yourself, why must you be so stubborn?"

Hilary growled.

"Are ye stupid, I've already explained that to yer!" She shouted

"Fine, whatever. If you go talk to Emily she will tell you what to do." Kai finally gave up, for the time being.

"Yes, master." Hilary said sarcastically.

Kai snorted some laughter at that last sentence.

"Oh by the way, you might want to avoid saying kinky stuff like that if you want me to stop being a "jerk" as you say." He said as he headed for the door.

Hilary stopped for a second and began to blush madly after what Kai had just said sank in.

_That stupid lecherous pervert!_

She then ran off towards the kitchen to find Emily. On her way there, she saw a young man, possibly a few years older than her, dressed in a sophisticated footman's outfit. He had long dark blue hair tied in a low ponytail with dark blue eyes. Hilary thought he was rather handsome, although obviously no where near a match to Kai. Of course he was still the most amazingly beautiful man she'd ever seen. She shook these thoughts out again and focused on the footman. It was obvious that he was the new hired footman she'd heard about, she thought that he seemed like the kind that would make a good, respectable husband. So she decided to go and greet him.

"Hello." She smiled. "I'm Hilary, are you new here?"

The man looked up at her as he picked up some language. He stared in amazement at how beautiful she was for a moment before he spoke.

"Oh, umm yes. I am the new footman, name's Tyson." He smiled back. "Nice too meet you Hilary."

"Nice to meet you too! I'm new here also, just came yesterday actually, Kai Hiwatari owes me." She joked. "Do you need help with those bags?"

It seemed that Hilary still wasn't fully used to the fact that she was female now and a maid so she there were certain things she wasn't obligated to do anymore;

"Oh no, thank you! These are nothing, besides; I couldn't let you carry such heavy things for me!" Tyson laughed.

Hilary raised an eyebrow.

"You just contradicted yerself mate." She laughed too.

"Oh yeah…Haha" He pondered. "Well, must get to work."

And with that, he headed off. Hilary smiled and remembered that she too had a job to do.

_A real job of my own. Finally! _

She went into the kitchen to find Emily working already.

"Hello, Kai said you'll gimme instructions for what I need to do?"

Emily turned to look at her.

"Yes, of course. Well as soon as you have woken up early, every morning, we must clean all the rooms, preferably before _the master_ has woken up but of course that is not a rule set in stone. However the rooms are dusted and cleaned everyday, sometimes even twice a day. When there are house parties you are to treat the guests. I will teach you how to do this because it is important that you are almost invisible to the house guests when serving them. You must learn to be swift at this, there is absolutely no slacking." She explained.

Hilary thought she seemed a little uptight. She also gave a negative aura, as if she really didn't like Hilary for some reason. But she chose to shrug this off for the time being and just do as she said.

"All the equipment you will be needing is in there" she pointed at a cupboard.

Hilary nodded.

"Aye, I understand, cheers!" she said.

"And by the way, you are to speak formally."

Hilary frowned.

"Y'know 'am trying to fix that…" she mumbled, despite that Emily still heard.

"Well obviously not trying hard enough. I will help you with it. There is a house party happening soon here and you must be ready for that. Like I said you do not want to attract attention when serving."

"Yes ma'am!" Hilary smiled.

She then began her daily chores. Luckily for her, being a thief as good as her was not an easy job – so her new job was made less difficult with all the stamina she'd built up. Soon enough she had the last room left to clean; Kai's room. She walked in and noticed how grand and beautiful it was. She had failed to notice this before because she was too busy scolding him. Regardless she began by fixing the bed and then dusting wherever she could. On one of the desks, she noticed something interesting;

"My hat!" She frowned. "Wonder why he decided to keep it…"

She really loved that hat, Mariah had given it to her and she'd had it for as long as she remembered.

"Well, I'll just take back what's rightfully mine." She said, as she stuffed the grubby had in the pocket in her apron where she kept her duster and other cleaning material.

After she has finished cleaning the majority of the room, she sat down for a moment and sighed.

"Few! I'm a little tired now, heh." Nevertheless, she was glad, in a way that Kai wasn't home. She figured he was probably with one of his whores, as she referred to them. Somehow, this thought upset her… it's not like she wanted to care because she knew it would ruin her plan, but she couldn't help it. She'd tried to be denial up until now but somehow – even if the smallest notion, it was still there and she could deny it to him, but not to herself; she too wanted him. Those butterflies in her stomach, and that weakening of the knees… it felt good. It felt good when he looked and her and wanted her. Because she did indeed know what it was like. Despite it, she knew she had to resist this lust from overcoming her and forcing her to surrender to his will. She was not about to give in because she knew that there was no way she could have a family life with Kai Hiwatari. If she did give in, what would she be to him? She'd just be another whore he dwelled upon until he got bored and found the next best thing. After all, he was a bachelor. Hilary had thought about possibly having Kai be the respectable husband she'd always dreamt of – and, oh god how perfect that would be. How she longed to have him as her husband, where he'd be only hers. But as it stood, it was perfectly logical in thought and yet seemed completely ridiculous in action.

On the other side of the room, Hilary noticed something glisten in the evening sun. She got up and walked up to it. It was a magnificent blue beyblade – the one she helped retrieve. _I wonder why this is so special to him… _she thought. She picked it up delicately and began to gaze at it. She could make out it's beauty alot better now, than the first time she met the legendary Phoenix. In the center there was a small picture of a grand bird with amazing feathers that blended together, so perfect and so smoothly that they created an illusion of fire. She figured this was the phoenix Dranzer, because it matched the description she'd heard the boys at the orphanage talk about. However, she never imagined Dranzer would be this charming at close. Her posture making her look ever so graceful and possibly, though somehwat arrogant. However Hilary couldn't deny that there was nothing this honorable bird had to be ashamed of. She realised how much Dranzer reminded her of her master.

"Kai Hiwatari…" she whispered.

"Yes?"

Hilary gasped as she turned around and noticed him standing by the door. He had scarred slightly.

"When the 'ell did you come in 'ere?!" she shouted.

"Just now." Kai replied. Suddenly his expression softened. "Dranzer seems to like you." He said as he watched the beyblade in her hands.

Suddenly Hilary felt that feeling return. However, this time it was her that lusted after him. She decided she had finished cleaning his room.

"W-well… I was just cleaning it, here." She handed him the beyblade. "I'm leaving now. Goodnight."

And with that, she walked out of the room before Kai had a chance to successfully convince her to stay in his room that night.

* * *

Yeh, there was a little thing on how Hilary see's Kai.

Takao-kun finally made an appearance!! Oh god, just how cute was that part? Even if I say so myself... Why oh why am I forced to make this KaiHil when TyHil is soooooooooo much CUTER! -hugs Tyson- I think I'll write something cute on Tyson and Hilary one of these day ne? wd'ya think? -grin-

By the way this does not mean I'm changing the story to TyHil --- I think it's better this way but I still prefere Tyson paired with Hilary haha. I hope this is making sense, even if it doesn't actually matter. :P

Anyway back to the story, Kai wasn't as perverted in this I think, I can't wait when he gets serious about it though - that'll be hot in a twisted kinda way. And in the book the guy is constantly reminding the girl that she could just join him in his bed so that'll happen alot because I like it. Haha. I'm not perverted I swear.


	8. Background

Sorry for the ridiculously long wait guys, it's exam season and before it was 'slacking' season.

Please enjoy.

by the way --------- means 'next scene'

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Background.**

It had not been that long since Hilary had finally found a decent job at the Hiwatari mansion. For her, this job was the closest thing she'd ever had to what she'd dreamt of, although she never would have imagined that she'd be living under the same roof as the most amazing man she'd ever seen. He made her feel almost as good as he did uncomfortable. However she had managed to get along with everyone she had met so far, with the exception of Emily; she seemed to have something against her, but Hilary was not willing to get into that. For the most part, Kai would be out at "important gatherings" or as Hilary saw them, parties, and would usually return quite late so it was not that long that she had to deal with the sensual stares and attempts to bed her. She still couldn't understand it, regardless of seeing her true beauty that her life as a boy had deprived her of. Kai Hiwatari - his charm and looks could get him any beautiful Lady he wanted, but he still insisted on _her_. She was nothing compared to them, just a former thief and current maid who had no idea what her true identity was or if she had any family left in the world.

Hilary still thought about her friends in the streets. She wondered how Mariah was doing; her best friend in the world. If it wasn't for her she would become a whore just like any other girl that ended up on the streets. She also couldn't help but feel bad for Brooklyn, he had been good to her, and although she despised what he made the girls do she understood why he did that, and was certain that he'd find another way if he could. Besides, he loved all the children he'd taken care of, including her… he probably loved her a little more than he would have liked to. She had promised herself though, that once she had fulfilled her dreams, or at least been financially stable to provide for her self, she would go back and tell him the truth, because she didn't like to hurt him or any of them for that matter. In the mean time, she had other problems.

"Why would the master want such couches in the upstairs rooms?!" Tyson frowned. He had tumbled down the stairs trying to single handedly carry a couch upstairs.

"Um, I can think of a couple of reasons…" Hilary said, knowing the pervert he was. "Tyson, are you okay… That doesn't look too comfortable…" She said as she watched her colleague trying to fight the expensive couch off him.

"Yes, great." He said once he succeeded.

Hilary smiled.

"I'll help you carry them! I finished most of my chores anyway, and you could use some help until the other footman arrives."

"Oh, thank you, but I'm fine… really." He said, rubbing the pain off his back.

Hilary gave him a questioning look as she began to carry the couch.

"Don't underestimate me Tyson; I'm stronger than I look! Besides, this'll be fun."

They had succeeded in carrying the majority of the new furniture upstairs and were resting on one of the new couches.

"Wow, I didn't think you would be that strong, Hilary."

"Thank you. An' I'm surprised that you didn't fall again." She replied.

Tyson laughed. "Thanks. Well I better get back to work, thanks for the help Hilary, but please don't work yourself too hard next time."

Hilary smiled.

As she was headed downstairs she heard two familiar voices conversing outside the door. She then saw Kai enter the house and assumed that he had been talking to Tala.

"Good day Hils, how are your chores going?" he said with slight irony.

Hilary ignored it.

"The new furniture arrived - we set it up. I 'ave to admit you have good taste."

"Nah, my cousin Mariam does. She ordered it without asking… by the way if she shows up, don't open the door."

Hilary raised an eyebrow.

"It's a joke. I'm gonna go take a shower." He said as he headed up stairs.

Hilary was about to go off to before he turned around.

"Want to join me?" he smirked.

Hilary gave him a deadly look to hide her blush. The images in her head were not very ideal…

"Pervert!" she mumbled.

Hilary walked into the kitchen and saw Mrs. Sydney, the older woman who had let Hilary in the house the very first day, and Emily fussing over something.

"Oh good, Hilary dear, you're here. Just in time!" the chubby lady said as Hilary walked in.

"It's a bit short notice, but Master Hiwatari's cousin only told us this morning. There is a house party being held tonight and me and Emily have decided that this should be your first serve as a maid."

"W-what? But I ain't ready; I dun know how to be a proper maid." Hilary said.

"It's okay dear, experience will fix that! And you need this try-out session. Why, Emily and I will be done with you in no time!" she smiled as she said in a jolly voice. "Emily will keep correcting your speech throughout the day just incase you have to talk… you're picking that up yourself mighty fine if I may say so anyway."

"But, it's 'I-am-not' not 'I ain't' and also, 'do-not-know' rather than 'dun know'" Emily said.

"Thank you Emily, dear. Now one of the very first lessons of being a good maid are that you must be invisible to the people concerned. They must not notice you, that it the beauty of a good waitress." Mrs. Sydney began. "Now dear, take these plates and practice serving. Emily will teach you the basics."

"Oh god… I hope I do not screw up. This is so sudden.." Hilary said, trying her best to not cut words short.

It had been a couple of hours of Hilary practicing and she had to admit; it was hard work. She had to care for her posture, whilst being quick, but not harsh. Swift, yet avoid spilling anything. It didn't help that Emily kept picking on the way she spoke. Well, that's what it felt like anyway. Although Hilary knew that she had good intentions.

"Few! I'm beat." She said as she sat down on the kitchen chairs - even the kitchen had beautiful and comfortable furniture.

"Well, take some time to rest dear you deserve it – and you've done really good so far. Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, cold water please. By the way, does Kai know about this party thing?" she said as she gulped down the refreshing glass of water.

"Ehem." Emily coughed. "It's 'Master Hiwatari' you do not refer to him by his first name regardless of what relationship you may have with the master." This seemed rather more personal than all the other critique Emily had given her... she seemed more aggravated. Although Hilary thought it was probably just her imagination.

"Right… Master Hiwatari. Sorry." Hilary said.

"Yes he does, his cousin just threw it at him and didn't really give him time to think about it - his words!" Mrs. Sydney tried to lift off that awkward moment.

"Oh, she must be one heck of a woman…" Hilary wondered.

--------------------------------

Hilary was sitting around in the kitchen trying to imagine her routine in her head and everything she'd learnt. She felt quite nervous even though at first she didn't think it was a big deal – but this was Kai's family. She wondered what they were like. Coincidentally Kai walked in the kitchen as she did so.

"I haven't seen you all day, been busy?" he said.

"Huh?" Hilary said as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"How's the whole waitress thing going? It's not too much for you, is it?" He said as he reached for some water inside the fridge.

"No it's fine… how do you know about that anyway?"

"Oh? So they actually used the whole 'we're testing you' thing?" Kai raised his eyebrow as he sipped some water.

"What?" Hilary said. "You told them that I should serve today? Why?"

"Well, it's what you wanted isn't it?" Kai spilled the remaining water in the sink and left the glass there.

"Hmm… so you're not trying anything funny, are you?" she said eying him suspiciously.

"Like what? Hoping you'll get so tired and bored that you'll want some excitement in your life and so you surrender your pretty little self to me? Heck no. What kind of person do you take me for?" He said as he leaned by the doorway.

Hilary's eyes were wide.

"You sick little man. Do you think this kind of job will wear me out that easily? Keep dreaming!"

"Oh, I don't intend to be doing that for very long." Kai said as he closed his eyes and smirked.

"Oh give it up. Unless you want boiling coffee water to fall on your pretty face whilst I'm serving… I am an amateur after all."

"Pretty, huh? So you find me attractive?" Kai got closer to her, and he seemed to have ignored the rest of the sentence.

Hilary blushed madly as she realized what she had said. She didn't think he'd take it literally.

"N-no... I mean, just 'cause I said that don't mean I find you attractive…" it was difficult for her to defend herself on the matter when her stomach felt like it had butterflies in it.

"What's that? Don't you get that funny accent whenever you're _nervous_?" Kai said as he kissed her neck gently.

"Angry! I get it when am angry! Get away from me, I told yer I ain't a whore!"

Kai sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry."

Hilary's blush was still there and she was glaring at him intently.

"Oh by the way, I really didn't intend anything when I mentioned that you should serve tonight. You don't have to believe it but there's the truth." He said. "Good luck"

"Well, whatever." Hilary said as she was about to walk out... "I mean thanks."

Kai smiled at her. She then walked out before her legs failed her and became wobbly due to him charming smile.

_---------------------------------------------_

_Ding dong… ding dong. _

The doorbell hadn't stopped ringing for a while now; Hilary didn't realize Kai had such a big family.

She went and opened it and this time found a beautiful woman with amazing long midnight hair tied back in a sophisticated manner standing behind it, along with a handsome blonde male next to her. She had a warm and welcoming presence about her.

"Oh hello, are you the new maid I've heard so much about? I'm Mariam." She smiled.

"Oh... um welcome to the Hiwatari mansion Ma'am." Hilary smiled as she greeted the older woman. She wore a beautiful dress that did wonders to her already perfect figure. Hilary guessed that the good looks must have run in the family. But out of all the young men in the family she had met, she still thought that Kai was definitely the best looking by a mile – even in a family where charm run in their blood. It was almost no wonder he was so into women.

However, it seemed that Kai was not the most popular person on behalf of good looks in this house party – seeing as everyone there knew him already. No, instead, Hilary herself was getting a lot of compliments, and the odd perverted stare. So much for not being noticed, she thought.

But once everyone settled and she began to serve they had all gotten so lost in conversation that they forgot about their surroundings. By the end of the night Hilary would have managed to learn quite a lot about the family. It seemed that Kai's father was once a pirate and quite the ladies man in his days of oversea adventures. That that trait also run in the family amongst the men. Regardless though, Kai was an only child and the woman his father was currently married to was not his real mother, who had died a long time ago. He wasn't present at the house party though, apparently he was to arrive tomorow. There was a lot of gossip indeed, but Hilary found it all rather interesting – what a complex family.

There was also a topic that had gotten some arousal amongst the family members. It was about a woman name Ming-Ming who apparently had her eyes set on Kai.

"Well, she is kinda cute… not my type though." Kai said rather smugly.

"Oh, there's an actual woman that exists that isn't your type, Kai? That sure is an eye opener!" Max, who was Mariam's husband, said.

"Too right." Tala agreed.

"Hey, at least I get girls going for me, which is more than I can say about you two."

"Look, I'm married so that doesn't count for me." Max countered.

"Happily at that." Mariam smiled.

"Sure, but how many girlfriends did you have before our cousin?" another Hiwatari said.

Max frowned.

"I don't have to answer that before her, do I?" He said.

"Hey nice excuse!"

"What?! It's not…"

"Guys, guys… enough of that. May we have some more wine dear?" Mariam asked Hilary.

The conversations and laughter were to last for quite a while into the night in celebration of Kai's new home as Mariam had said, regardless hat it was only have furnished - This was going to be a long evening for Hilary.

* * *

Well I have the next chapter ready just a little thing to do... I'll upload that ASAP. Thanks for readin - all those questions about Hilary's past will begin to unravel soon. 

Sorry if it seems rushed or any mistakes and such. . 


	9. Misleading

Haha... I know my updating paterns are crazy bad. Sorry!... I need to borrow that book again because I have totaly forgoten the storyline now. XD

Please enjoy, if people are still reading.

Part nine - Misleading.

It was now fairly late at night as Hilary had finished off dusting. She was walking down the large entrance hall of the magnificent house she currently resided in, when she noticed that there was a light coming from the living room. She was fairly tired by now, it was a lot harder to serve Kai's family then she had originally thought. It annoyed her that no one had bothered to blow the candles off; after all, tomorrow she had to be fresh and ready for she had a long day ahead of her.

She headed inside the living room, but was stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the slate haired man leaning across the table, with a bottle of what looked like whisky if front of him. She wondered what had caused her master to stay up late drinking as she approached him.

"Oi, what you doing?" she said as she stood in front of him.

He looked up vaguely at the beautiful yet somewhat boyish maid. "What does it look like?" he said smugly.

"You are drunk aren't yer? The 'ells wrong with you, didn't you learn your lesson when you lost your fricken beyblade?" she said, her voice didn't reflect her words at all.

She scolded him with such a soft voice, it was intimidating. However, there was a clear concern for him in that gentle voice. It was quite obvious that she still had much to learn about being a woman. Regardless, Hilary was tired and sleepy; she was not in the mood for Kai right now; despite how handsome he looked even in his drunken state – he had a sexy scruffy look about him, which Hilary hadn't seen before as he usually looked more professional. She sat down next to him.

"I'm not drunk, I told you; I never get drunk…" he said.

"Yeh, 'course. Did yer say that to that Boris guy when you lost your beyblade?" She mocked.

"Look, my drink got spiked, I never get drunk," he repeated. "Anyway why are you up so late? Didn't I tell you to not over work yourself?"

"You're in no state to worry about me Kai..." Hilary rested her elbows on the table and supported her head with her hand.

There were a few moments of silence as Kai looked ahead at the alcohol before him. Hilary just watched him silently, taking in every inch of his charming features against the golden candle light. For once she stood next to him without feeling like she'd faint with overwhelming emotions of lust…

"Oh, yes." Kai said as he looked up. "I didn't get to thank you for cleaning Dranzer. She's never looked better so, thank you."

"Uhm, its okay, just doing my job. Can I ask yer something personal?"

Kai nodded slightly as he turned to look at her.

"Why is Dranzer so special to you?" she asked curiously. This question had been bugging her for quite some time now; ever since she retrieved the beyblade in fact. She felt as if she didn't know enough about Kai Hiwatari, even after the house party, and this was the perfect moment to find out.

"Well, she's been with me from the start." He answered, turning his attention to the whisky again. "And it's the one thing that I can truly be proud of, because I earned it myself. You know, growing up in a rich well known family, you don't really need to do much to be great and have everyone know your name."

"Oh." She replied.

"Well, obviously you _don't _know but, I have given you the option on how you could fix that a couple of times but you insist on being stubborn and sticking to being a maid…" he added slyly.

"You can still say stuff like that when drunk, huh? Why don't know go to bed, you look a mess." She said, obviously that last part was a complete and utter lie, still she was not willing to give him the satisfaction that she found him ridiculously attractive. He'd probably heard it all before anyway, and she certainly didn't want him to see her as one of his "admirers".

"I would, but my legs fail me right now. I'll just stay here a while until I can be bothered to move again."

Hilary raised her eyebrow. She sighed as she picked up his arm and placed it over her shoulder, urging him to get up. He didn't argue against it and began to walk with her under his arm.

"You are such an idiot, do you know that? Getting drunk at this time for no reason." Hilary complained.

"I am not drunk" Kai continued to argue against it, not very convincingly as he sloppily walked across the large corridor, placing the majority of his weight on Hilary.

She helped him across the corridor and up the stairs, until they were heading towards his room. _Oh please, he's so smashed; he can't even walk on his own legs. _She thought.

She opened the door and walked him in.

"You know, maybe if you joined me I'd be more willing to go to bed." He said as they neared the bed.

"In yer dreams mate, you better not try anything funny just 'cause you're – whoa!"

Hilary gasped as Kai had dragged her with him when he had dropped on the bed. He was currently lying on top of her languidly. "I'm sorry." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah I bet you are, now get off me." Hilary stuttered somewhat, she was beginning to blush madly and could feel her heart race. Whatever the case, she kept in mind that he was drunk and it wasn't like he it was intentional for him to fall on top of her… on his bed… it couldn't be intentional, since he was drunk.

"Just let me stay like this a moment." He said softly.

He then began to kiss her neck lightly, as his hands lowered to her waste. Hilary's eyes widened, this was the last thing she wanted right now.

"K-Kai… what are yer doing get of m-"

But she couldn't finish her sentence as their lips interlocked. Hilary was in too much of a shock to do anything about it – well, there was that and the fact that she was enjoying the kiss so much, she'd never felt anything like it before. Her thoughts were cut short though, as she felt his hands reach the back of her dress and begin to untie it. This was going too far, and it was probably a reflex reaction because she didn't remember controlling her limb as she kneed Kai.

"Agh!" He cried out in pain as he got off her. "What the…?" He managed to let out.

Hilary didn't even have the chance to say anything to him as she ran out of the room and left the drunken man to recover from the hit. As she was heading towards her room, she couldn't help but feel bad for kneeing him like that – he was drunk after all and he didn't quite know what he was doing. However, Hilary was so flustered by that kiss, that she didn't think she'd be able to get out of the situation any other way without letting him go further and have his way with her. She was glad she managed to stop it, but she really felt that she shouldn't have just left him like that.

"His own damn fault." She said to her self, trying to re-assure her guilty-conscious.

She was finally in her room, where she knew she could avoid Kai. Something then struck her – she had just had her very first kiss from the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. And it was the most amazing thing she'd ever felt. After all, being a boy for as long as she could remember of her life, she hadn't really had the chance to get her first kiss. She sighed, if she knew Kai was able to commit, she wouldn't mind letting it go further – but she knew that this wouldn't ever happen. She doubted she'd be the one to make Kai want to stop being a bachelor…

Hilary had finished dressing and brushing so she got into bed, to get a well deserved rest.

/ The next day…

Hilary had gotten up early to start her chores. Mrs. Sydney was in the kitchen preparing breakfast along with Emily whom Hilary still wasn't convinced that she was liked by very much. She didn't quite understand why, though she was willing to find out one day. However, it would have to wait for another time as Hilary went to attend to the door, seeing as Tyson, the footman, wasn't anywhere to be found. When she answered the bell, she saw a tall, build man who looked rather old and yet still pretty well kept. He had a cold and distant look about him, with silver hair and icy eyes; it send shivers down her spine. She didn't know why but his appearance scarred her and she felt pretty intimidated.

"E-erm… Welcome to the, Hiwatari Mans…"

"Oh, what have we here? A rather gorgeous young female, are you one of Kai's girlfriends?" The guy said, in rather friendly manner, however his gruff and manly voice scarred Hilary further. Even more so now that he was talking to her.

She then realized what he had just said.

"What?! No! I'm not like that; I work 'ere mate." She said. She then blushed. "I mean… would you like to come in?"

She looked at the floor as she said this. She really wasn't taking this as well as she should have.

"Of course! Ah, Kai sure is lucky being surrounded by such beautiful women, if only I were a couple of years younger… Hmm." He then turned to look at Hilary. "Say, where _is _Kai? He won't even come to greet his old man?"

Hilary's heart almost sank… This was Kai's father, and she had been so incredibly rude to him.

"Y-you're Kai's... I mean, Master Hiwatari's um… Father?" she said, trying her best to sound at least a little civilized.

"Oh, yes, sorry I forgot to introduce myself. Voltaire Hiwatari and you are?"

"Hilary, sir. I'm sorry for my manners earlier, I just don't like being called a whore." She huffed.

Voltaire laughed slightly. "I like your attitude kid, Kai sure knows how to choose his wome- I mean, maids. Well, I must apologize if I insulted you miss, now can you tell me where your master is?"

Hilary furrowed her brows at his comment, but she didn't say anything because she was still scarred of him.

"Yes, he's asleep and probably won't be up for a while 'cause he got himself smashed last night." She said, still extremely intimidated by the much older man.

However, at this comment the older Hiwatari had a skeptical look on his face. He began to laugh.

"Aha that's about the funniest thing I heard all day... Seriously, if he really told you that then he probably wanted something without having to ask for it. Never in my life have I known Kai to get drunk, and he probably never will unless he wants to. The kid has a strong stomach." He said. "Get's it from me."

Hilary was speechless for a moment. "Say what?" she said through her teeth. "In that case, excuse me while I _call_ him for you."

Hilary raised her skirt somewhat as she headed towards the stairs and began to tread up them, in a most un-lady like manner. Kai had tricked her the night before just to get her into bed with him, and she was glad to add that he had _failed_, but what angered her even more was that she felt guilty for hurting him. Oh he was going to get twice the pain this time, she thought.

She didn't even bother to knock on the door this time, but just barged it open, and she noticed that Kai was up and just about to get dressed – he looked perfectly normal, no signs of a hangover…. With that thought she had her fist meet his face at as much force as she could conjure, he didn't even have the time to do anything about it this time.

Kai was now sitting on his bed with one hand at his cheek and he looked up at her like a lost puppy. "Damnit, again? What did I do this time?" he asked casually.

"Yer a bastard! That's what! Yer think yer can trick me like that an' get away with it then yer sadly mistaken mate! Ugh the nerve!" she scolded. "Yer a liar, trying to pull that drunken act with me! Well, you failed and yer know what? Yer always will 'cause I'd sooner go back to the streets than sleep with yer!"

Kai had now realized what this was about. He began to smirk. "Oh well, didn't I tell you several times that I wasn't drunk?" He reminded her. "It's not my fault you chose to ignore it, maybe you actually wanted to go into bed with me last night, or at least steal a kiss." He smirked at her. His arrogance got to Hilary and she had fired yet another punch, however this time Kai was ready for it and so he grabbed her wrist before she could get him.

"You're such a jerk! Let go of me!!" she shouted.

"Hils, you're so unpredictable, you amaze me. When girls try to hurt, they usually use slaps or their nails, but you seem to enjoy throwing punches… just like a man." As he said this, Kai pulled her closer to himself and held her as she struggled to loosen his grip.

"Yeh well, 'slong as it 'causes more pain its fine with me!" She continued to struggle.

"Relax, why don't we finish what we started last night?" he said as he reached for her dress again. Again Hilary froze for a moment, she couldn't go through that kiss again; she didn't know if she'd be able to resist it this time. She had stopped struggling somewhat and her knees began to weaken...

However, she managed to get a hold of herself before it was too late and this time Hilary managed to knee him in the stomach. His grip then loosened due to the pain and Hilary managed to free herself.

"Hah! Not this time yer don't. Besides, jerk, your father is waiting for you." She said, as she tried to avoid making eye contact.

"My father? You mean Voltaire?" Kai smirked whilst clutching his stomach.

"Yer."

"He didn't try anything funny on you did he? Because then I should have to let him know that you are mine and he should keep his hands off…"

Hilary blushed madly. "I-I'm not, you delusional pervert! And he didn't… does this lechery run in the family then?" She said.

Kai simply laughed. He must have been entirely used to those comments of her by now.

* * *

I added some more KaixHil moments... I know it's probably annoying how it gets to the sensual parts and then stops, but the author does that alot untill near the end, I think (dreading those scenes). Thanks for readin'. See you soon!


End file.
